Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a towing assembly or tow bar, and more specifically to a towing assembly that is convertible from an articulating assembly for more easily extracting a vehicle from a less accessible location to a rigid assembly for more safely towing a vehicle on a road.
Description of the Related Art
Assemblies for towing vehicles require many, often competing functions. As in many designs, in order to maximize the functionality of one operation there is often a concomitant reduction in the functionality of another operation. For example, in order to extract vehicles from a less accessible location, such as a ditch, it is preferable to have a supple and/or flexible assembly to reach the ditched vehicle. Such assemblies are often woven fabric, multi-strand cable, or other substantially tensile structures. However, after extraction, when towing the vehicle on a road, it is preferable to have a rigid assembly to more securely affix the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Such assemblies are often of rigid, and preferably triangular, shape. However, such rigid assemblies, although safer for towing on the road, are of far less use in the extraction process. There is therefore a great need in the art for a towing assembly that can both reach difficult locations and still safely tow the extracted vehicle.